


White Lies

by BTA00



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTA00/pseuds/BTA00
Summary: Boba x fem!reader x fem!OC, smut, use of daddy (50% ironic, 50% serious)You agree to go home with Boba only if he can complete an impossible task.TW: unprotected sex
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	White Lies

You sighed and wiped the bar top. Another fight had broken out. You’d be cleaning up those broken glasses later. You eyed the newcomer. He was steadfastly ignoring the outburst, like the dancers. You guessed you were the only one who had an opinion about it.

The night moved on and you swept up the fragments of glass quietly while the club music pumped around you. You were so used to it you didn’t hear the dirty lyrics anymore. It was just background noise. The dancers twirled on their poles, spreading their legs and dropping their tops. You watched them out of the corner of your eye and wondered where they got the confidence to do that.

The stranger asked for more spotchka. You poured it wordlessly. A dancer approached him. To your surprise, he agreed to a dance. He didn’t seem the type. You watched them out of the corner of your eye. She undulated over him gracefully, undoing her dress slowly. You looked away.

Your friend was dancing onstage, already topless. You smiled at her and watched her crawl towards some patrons. She was good. You knew she’d have them in a room in no time. You set to cleaning dirty glasses, ignoring the sensual chaos around you.

You noticed the stranger was back at the bar. You approached him with a bottle of spotchka. You held it up and raised your eyebrows. He nodded and you grabbed a clean glass to pour him another. As you did you looked him over again. You wondered about the scarring on his head. He seemed like a fighter. You wondered if he was a merc or something. You walked away. When you looked back later, he was gone.

***  
Another night, another bar fight, you sing songed to yourself as you watched two patrons fight over a dancer. Security finally arrived and pulled them apart. The dancer picked up the credits between them and evaporated. You smirked. Suddenly you realized someone had sat down in a seat to your left. You turned your head, still slightly smirking. It was the stranger.

“You again,” you said.

He looked at you.

“Spotchka?”

He nodded. You set a glass down in front of him and poured. “You want me to find the girl you saw last time? I think she’s here,” you said casually. He slightly raised an eyebrow, “No.” You shrugged and moved off. He sat by himself for awhile, just drinking. You grew bored of the blaring music and flashing lights and became curious about him. 

You approached him slowly, thinking if you really wanted to start up a conversation. But there was nothing else to do. You arrived in front of him, and put your elbows on the bar top and your chin in your hands. Smoke from the stage drifted down around you as a dancer came out on the bar stage. You coughed slightly, annoyed. You caught him faintly smiling. 

“You from around here?” You asked.

“Yes.”

You furrowed your brow, not expecting that answer. “I’ve not really seen you around.”  
He shrugged, “I got tired of the cantinas.”

“Ah,” you nodded. “Well, this place is anything but boring.” You gestured vaguely to include the entire club. Music about someone’s pussy was blaring as a dancer threw her top and touched herself suggestively behind you. The other stages were full of similar scenes.  
“And yet, you seem tired of it.”

You shrugged, “I basically live here.”

A dancer sidled up to him and rubbed herself on him, asking if he wanted a dance. He appraised her, “No.” She walked off to her next potential client.

You raised your eyebrows, “What, you forgot your credits today?” She was one of the most beautiful dancers in the club.

He shrugged, “We’re talking.”

“Well you could talk to her too, just with the added bonus of her tits in your face.”

“Dancers only talk to you because they have to.” 

You looked at him, confused and curious. “Well, still a better looking conversationalist.”

“Says you.”

You blushed despite yourself. Occasionally the patrons flirted with you, but only when they were much drunker and convinced they could get you do a dance with them. This was a compliment without motive, which caught you by surprise.

“You should save your sweet words for the dancers; it’s not gonna get you free drinks.”

“Will it get me your name?”

You swallowed, surprised. You told him.

“Pretty name.” You felt yourself getting redder. Good thing the lighting was low.  
“Well, what’s yours, or do you want me to call you daddy like most of the guys in here?”

He laughed softly, “Boba.”  
You smiled, “Boba. Well, Boba, you know you turned down one of the finest pieces of ass in the whole club. Even I would go home with her, and I’m mostly straight.”

He shrugged, “She didn’t seem that interesting.”

You looked him over. “What does interest you, then? Weird place for you to be if you don’t find her interesting.”

He shifted his weight closer to the bar ledge. “I said ‘not that interesting,’ not ‘uninteresting.’ Right now what I’m interested in is our conversation.”

You looked down. “Why? I’m just the bartender.”

He looked at you incredulously. “Who could be the ‘finest piece of ass in the whole club’ if she wanted to.” 

“Oh here we go,” you blew a bubble with your gum. “Now you’re gonna ask me to leave with you, cause you’re so struck with me.”  
He faintly smiled and took a sip of his drink.

You felt silly and grabbed a rag to wipe the bar.

“Well?””Well what? Oh, am I gonna leave with you. No.”

He shrugged and took another sip of his drink. “Why not?”

“I don’t need to give you a reason.”

“You got something better to do?”

He had you there, but you weren’t going to let on. “Maybe I do. Maybe I have a date.”

“So you’re single.”

You exhaled, indignant. You hadn’t meant to divulge anything. Before you could say anything else, he added, “And mostly into men. Two points in my favor.”

You glared at him, but couldn’t come up with a retort. Just then a dancer came up, asking for a bottle of fire whiskey for a VIP table. You grabbed it for her and added it to the customer’s tab. You came back to Boba, intending to have come up with a retort by the time you got back. “Maybe I’m not into older men,” you said.

A smile played on his lips, “That is a negative for me.”

You were unsure if you were successful or if he had bested you again. You furrowed your brow at him. 

“Hey baby, bring daddy a drink over here,” a very drunk patron called.

You motioned to security. They came over to the bar. “Tell that asshole he’s cut off,” you instructed. You turned back to Boba as they went to deliver the message.

“So not a damsel in distress. Not sure how that works out for me.”

You gave a short laugh. “A negative. So now you’re back to 0.”

“So, 50/50 chance then.” He had a serious expression, but you could tell he was teasing you.

You pursed your lips to keep from smiling.

“So how do I get you to leave with me?”

You decided to give him an impossible task. You leaned over the bar so that your tits were really on display. “If you can get that dancer you sent away to leave with us, it’s a deal.”

He shrugged and took the last swig of his drink. “Okay.” You smiled, ready to hear the story of his failed attempt at her later. He walked off, presumably to his doom. You cleaned his glass and put it back with the others. 

About an hour passed. Then another 30 minutes. Patrons came and went, you lazily watched a bar brawl fizzle out right before it got bad. You watched the dancers work, milking credits out of the crowd.

Diamond walked up to you. You smiled. Here it was; the story of his rejection. She smiled at you, seeming excited. She hugged you, pressing her body up against you and kissing you on the cheek. “I’m gonna get ready to leave, love. When are you off?”

You were surprised by her line of conversation, “In half an hour. What’s up?”

“Oh, your daddy did a room with me. He said you really, really wanted a threesome with me, and he wanted to get you want you wanted. So!” She jumped back, presenting herself to you. Your mouth dropped open in shock. She seemed incredibly pleased with herself and skipped off.

Your head spun. How had he managed it? And, did she call him your daddy? You scanned the crowd for him. That jackass. You were going to give him a piece of your mind. You turned back to the bar and noticed he was sitting exactly where he was before. It was busier now, so people were on either side of him. You approached him, intent on telling him what you thought of him.

“Miss, can I get a fire whiskey?” The man on his left asked. The man on his right pounded some credits on the table and demanded “Colorian beer!”

You made eye contact and gave Boba a “later” look. You got your patrons their drinks. Then you settled down in front of him.  
“What about me?”“What about you?””What if I’m thirsty too?”You glared at him, “Fine, you want a spotchka?”

“No.”

You were really getting worked up now. “So you told Diamond that you’re my daddy?” You burst out.

He smiled, “Yeah.”

“But it’s not even true!”

“You never said I couldn’t lie.”

“That’s not even fair!”“All is fair in love and war,” the smile ghosting over his lips wouldn’t go away, and it was really pissing you off.

“No.”

“Well, she is going to meet us out back when you get off work...”

You stared at him. “So?”

“So you wanna break her heart? She was so happy when I told her you wanted a threesome. I think she likes you.”

“No you don’t, and she’ll be fine. She’s a big girl.”

“Just think how sad she’ll be.”

The two other patrons were listening intently. You glared at both of them. They looked away. Boba seemed to be having a good time.

“Well I’m leaving... alone.””You gave me a task to do and I did it. A deal’s a deal.” He ran his gloved hand over yours. The leather was soft and tickled you. You jerked your hand away, but then moved it back. He lightly grabbed your hand. You wondered why you were thinking about it. You looked at your hands, his over yours. “You gonna know what to do with two pieces of ass?””I’ll manage.” His hand closed further over yours. You realized you were holding hands with him. It wasn’t bad. You licked your lips. “Fine. Let’s see then.” He squeezed your hand. You started to smile, then stopped, not sure why you were in the first place. “Okay, I get off in 15 minutes. I’ll be out back with Diamond.” As you strode off, you saw the two patrons on either side turn to Boba with great interest.

***

You and Diamond strode out the back entry, and stood off to the side. She lit an herb cigarette, “Where’s your daddy?”

“I’m sure he’s around,” you mumbled.”Your place or mine?”

You considered, “How far do you live?”

You decided on Diamond’s place, her living only a couple of blocks from work. Just as you were thinking he’d changed his mind, Diamond said, “There’s daddy!” You turned around to find him behind you. You almost started, but held your ground.

The three of you took off in the direction of Diamond’s apartment. She put you in the middle, and snuggled into you. You sighed and accepted Boba’s arm. 

As soon as you got into Diamond’s apartment, she started stripping. She led the both of you into her bedroom, shedding her street clothes as she went. She turned on some music, but left the lights off. Moonlight shone through her drapes, creating a certain ambiance.

You felt Boba behind you. He didn’t do anything other than stand behind you and grab your waist lightly. You felt his breath on your ear and a shiver ran down your spine. Diamond ran her hands from your shoulders down your tits to your pants. Not being shy, she started to undo them. Boba grabbed your shirt and tugged lightly. You raised your arms and your shirt was gone. Suddenly you were totally naked, along with Diamond. She touched you softly, biting her lip. Then she turned to Boba, “We can’t forget about Daddy.”

You rolled your eyes. “Yes, Daddy. Can’t forget about you.” You both walked over to him. He seemed to be keeping his cool. So far. You intended to change that. You and Diamond pulled off his clothing piece by piece, making a show of it. You licked and bit him, ran your nails over his abdomen. When he was finally naked, he was fully erect, and impressive. Diamond licked her lips, “Who gets daddy’s cock first?”

“Me,” you said, surprising both you and Boba. You drug him to the bed and shoved him down on it. You crawled up the bed to his cock and took it in your mouth. You gagged yourself on him, making him grunt in surprise. His hands went to your head.

“No, daddy, no hands,” You stopped to pin his hands to his sides with yours. 

Diamond crawled into bed, looking gorgeous. “Wanna ride daddy’s face?” You asked. Why not. She smiled, “I sure do.”

She quickly straddled him, facing you. You went back to gagging yourself on his cock, trying to make him cum fast.”Oooh fuck, daddy. You must take good care of your baby.” She was grinding lightly on his face. You released his hands and they made their way to her thighs, slowly dragging upwards. She moaned and played with her tits.

You sat up facing her and put the head of his cock in your entrance. He moaned into Diamond’s pussy, making her whimper. She reached forward to kiss you. You kissed back, wrapping your arms around her briefly. Her hands travelled down your body to your groin. She found your clit and started to rub light circles. You let out a breathy sigh and sank down on to Boba’s cock. You started to ride him slowly, as you made out with Diamond. Your session was interrupted by a quick, “Oh daddy!” Diamond grabbed on to you as she came, whimpering for Boba. She slid off of him and laid down on your left side. She ran her hands over Boba’s chest and abdomen languidly.

You started to fuck him harder. Now that he didn’t have Diamond, all his attention was on you. His hands ran up your thighs to where your legs met. He found your clit and played with you. You grabbed his wrists, holding him lightly.

“Fuck daddy harder, he deserves it for being so good to you,” Diamond trilled. Urged on by her, you started to bounce up and down on him. He grunted and one hand moved to your hip, where he gripped you. You felt an orgasm building up and started to moan. “Cum on daddy’s cock, baby, let him know how good he feels.” Her words set off the fireworks in your pussy. You came hard groaning his name, pussy fluttering around his cock. He started to pant. You pulled him out of you and kissed Diamond. The two of you started to make out again. You felt Boba sit up. He grabbed your hips and pulled you onto all fours. You maneuvered Diamond so she was splayed out before you. You started to eat her out as he reentered you. You hummed into her pussy, making her squirm. Boba started to pound into you.

You stuck two fingers into her pussy and worked her, licking her clit slowly. Boba changed angles and hit your g spot. You jerked forward, exclaiming. “Mmm did daddy find your g spot too baby?” she asked, looking down at you. You sucked her clit and she leaned her head back, moaning. Boba continued to fuck you at the new angle, making you writhe under him. You felt your second orgasm building, heat pooling in your pussy. You ground back into him, eager for more. He squeezed your hips lightly, asking, “You want me to make you cum again?” At another time you might have had a snarky comeback. This was not that time. You moaned and pushed your pussy back against him. He snapped his hips into you, bringing you to your second peak of the evening. Pleasure and flame enveloped your body. You fumbled Diamond’s pussy for a second. She slapped your head lightly, “Baby don’t let daddy distract you.” You groaned into her clit through the rest of your orgasm, making her cum a second time as well.

You laid with Diamond, both of you sweaty and panting from the activity. Boba laid down next to you, and put a light hand over your stomach. In no time, Diamond was asleep, snoring softly. You rolled over to face Boba. “You never got to cum, huh? Didn’t see that happening.””No yet...” he pulled you under him, spreading your legs with a knee. He positioned himself and paused, “Okay?” He asked.  
You squeezed your legs around him. “Fuck me, daddy.” You weren’t sure if you were being ironic anymore or not.

He hmmd and entered you slowly, making you mewl under him. You wrapped your arms around him as he started to pound into you. He bit your throat lightly. You mmmd and asked him to do it again, which he did, harder. “You never even got to fuck Diamond,” you mumbled. “I told you, I’m not interested in her,” he groaned softly in your ear. 

“Just my pussy?”

“Just you.” He kissed you, silencing your questions.

You sighed and ran your nails along his back as he rutted into you. You felt relaxed, content. An orgasm was slowly building in your pussy. You moaned and bit his lip, drawing him into a kiss. He tasted like liquor and pussy. The kiss became deeper than expected, but you decided you liked it. He knew what he was doing.  
Diamond’s soft hands found your stomach and breasts. You mmmd in surprise. She interrupted the kiss to include herself. She was sweet, like fruit. Boba sat up, grabbing your hips to reposition. Diamond straddled your stomach and started to play with your tits. She then moved to choking you lightly, with a questioning look on her face. You nodded, delighted. She choked you with one hand while Boba continued to fuck you. He had slowed down to accomodate Diamond, but it was still hard and deep. He started to play with your clit. You moaned, overwhelmed. You came, writhing under both of them as they both continued their ministrations. You finally laid back, body totally jelly. Diamond slid off you and straddled Boba. “Daddy still needs to cum, baby. Help me fuck him.”

You sat up, totally out of it. You watched Diamond sink down onto Boba and smirked. You bet she would make him cum in no time. You laid back down, watching. She fucked him slowly, putting on a show for him. You were a little jealous at how effortlessly sexy she could seem. His hands slid up your legs. You twitched, startled. He squeezed you.

“Daddy you’re so sweet; I can tell you only want your baby,” Diamond pulled off him and sat you up, kissing you. Boba pulled you up into his lap. You slid down onto him, feeling self conscious. His hands travelled up your sides to your face. He cupped it and kissed you again. Diamond bit your right shoulder and grabbed your tits. You moaned and the kiss deepened. You decided to try to pull a Diamond, and started to fuck him slowly, deliberately. Diamond started to rub slow circles on your clit while kissing your back.

You moaned and broke the kiss. Leaning forward, you whispered softly in his ear. “I want you to cum in me.” He pulled back to look into your eyes questioningly. You laughed, “You don’t have to. Daddy.” He raised an eyebrow at you, faintly amused but mostly aroused. You pressed your chest flush to his chest, trapping Diamond’s hand. She squeezed you and licked the shell of your ear. “Are you fucking daddy good?” 

“Yes,” Boba interjected.

You felt her scoot closer to you. You upped the intensity of your fucking, being driven crazy by Diamond’s hand. She was rubbing faster and faster circles over your clit. Suddenly she stopped and pulled you back until you were on your back and your head was in her lap. She leaned forward and licked your nipples while playing with your tits. Boba grabbed your hips and held you in place as he took over, snapping his hips into you in harsh strokes. You laid there, again becoming overwhelmed by all the stimulation. You felt his cock moving in and out of you as well Diamond’s ministrations. You came hard again, moaning and squirming as your pussy clamped down on his cock. You felt Boba’s strokes becoming erratic and panted, “Daddy cum in my pussy.” He did as commanded, stiffening and grunting. You felt his body shudder. 

You all three collapsed onto the bed in a pile of limbs. You snuggled in between them, enjoying the placement. Diamond sighed, “I wish I had a daddy like yours.” She reached over you to rub Boba’s chest. He sighed. She turned over to look at you, “You gotta help me find one. Where’d you find him?”

You smirked, “The club.”

She laughed, “Really? I don’t know if that luck can be duplicated.”

You shrugged, “I’ll keep an eye out for daddy material.”

She snuggled into you, “Thanks baby.”

Diamond quickly fell asleep again. You and Boba laid next to each other, playing with intertwining your fingers. You didn’t quite hold his hand, but almost.

“Should we go?” Boba asked finally.

The two of you snuck out of Diamond’s place, careful not to wake your host. You left a quick note for her about seeing her at the club in her kitchen. Then the two of you absconded.

“Let me walk you home,” Boba said as the night air hit your skin. “Okay,” you shrugged. It wasn’t necessary, but it was nice. You walked arm in arm home. When you arrived, you turned your back to the door of your apartment. “Guess this is goodbye. For now,” you added.  
He nodded and ran a finger down the side of your face. You both turned to go. You turned back quickly, “One question. Are you my daddy though?”

“If the position is available.” He turned back to you. You stared at him. He brushed a thumb over your bottom lip, looking into your eyes.

You opened your door and pulled him inside.


End file.
